Opposites collide
by Strangely Addicted
Summary: Life in Tree town is an endless cycle of nothing but suffering, but that may change when a new friend moves in, and the most unlikely person in the world crosses paths with her, and struggles to change his ways for her to not run away every time they cross paths. Our spiky friend would not find it easy to accept the latter, and she may or may not accept him as at least a friend.


**Someone please tell me why I can't bloody indent with TAB when I go to publish the story file...**

* * *

It was an average happy day in town. Birds singing, plants and brightly coloured trees blowing in the cool wind as the sun beams across the town, and everyone noticed someone new wondering around the town. Cuddles first noticed when he saw a U-Haul truck outside a house that no one has lived in for three years, and of course he couldn't help his curiosity. When people asked what she looked like he described her as a red porcupine, with a massive dandruff problem.

After a few days of her being in town, something happened she didn't expect at all. She met Cuddles, Giggles, and Petunia, and all of the three said it was a lovely town with very little crime, which crime worried the porcupine, but that was obviously a lie. In fact the town is a living hell. The truth is that everyone was sick of seeing the same people over and over. Another fellow lived there for a couple years, an orange chipmunk, but he lost his mind and ran off, and they weren't going to let Flaky leave. In fact leaving increased the chance of death outside of town, at least something happening that could cause death. The orange chipmunk had a heart attack despite being in perfect health, but he luckily survived it and is living a much more happy life as a police dispatcher in some other city. The only problem is no matter how hard they try to stop complete disaster from occuring, complete disaster would still occur. And to make it worse Flippy was more prone to Flippy than ever before, and no one knows why, and to make matters worse Flaky was going to meet the green bear in the worst way possible.

Flaky, Giggles and Petunia happily walked down the street, Cuddles and Petunia keeping a close eye out. Then, the unavoidable happened. A cop walked up to them, "Excuse me."

"Yes officer?" Giggles replied.

"You haven't happened to see a green bear, about as high as me, wearing a military uniform around here have you?"

Flaky's self appointed guardians looked at eachother wide eyed, "No, what's wrong?" Giggles asked.

"Well, he kinda stole my car and hauled ass around here down this street."

"No, sorry."

"Oh, that's fine, you guys have a nice day, now."

The cop walked by them. The three watched him for a moment and continued walking in the opposite direction. Giggles tried to think of something to at least attempt to hide Flaky from Fliqpy. "Hey, how about we go to my house? I have plenty to eat." Giggles said.

The other two agreed.

Giggles and Cuddles rushed Flaky to Giggles home. When they got there Giggles led Flaky to the living room as Cuddles went around locking windows and doors. After that they sat and turned on the TV.

As they talked someone else was on a murderous rampage just around the corner. He left Lammy's house with the walls painted red. "Where next?" he said to himself. He got into his stolen police car and drove slowly to see if there was an innocent bystander to slaughter. He saw Giggles' house and stopped the car. He knew exactly what he was going to do. He searched his pockets and pulled out a plastic container. In it were contact lenses. Not ones to help his eyesight, but ones that would make his eyes look like Flippy's. The fully black pac-man shaped ones we all know and love. He paid a lot of his money, well Flippy's money, to have them specially made. He flinched as he put them in. He parked the car around the corner so he would not be seen, got out, and walked to Giggles' pink average sized house.

Flaky and Cuddles watched some show where four idiots go out in public to make themselves look like bigger idiots, but it was funny. Giggles came into the room with a dusty box. She opened it. Cuddles jumped up and looked inside. It was a Wii. Giggles put it on the coffee table and eyed it, scratching her head, "I don't know how to set it up."

Cuddles took it out and all of the cables, "How old are you? It's basically putting shaped into shapes, just match the plugs." He took it and looked behind the TV, "Your TV doesn't have composite."

"What?" Giggles asked, not knowing what Cuddles was talking about.

"The TV is too new! Damn smart TV!"

"Well excuse me for being too up-to-date."

A knock at the door interrupted Giggles and Cuddles bickering. Giggles looked out the window. She jumped when she saw who it was. But she had a closer look and saw that it was just Flippy, the safe Flippy. She was wrong, of course. She wa;led to the door and opened it, "Hey Flippy."

Fliqpy couldn't help but smile. He kept imagining Giggles face when he reveals himself, "Hi Giggles!" He greeted. He practiced impersonating Flippy's voice, which he found to be very high pitched and annoying.

Giggles was going to ask Fliqpy about what happened to him, but Cuddles called for her. Giggles sighed, "Yeah?"

"Who is it?"

"Flippy, uh, the good one."

"Okay."

Fliqpy was ecstatic. Twice the fun for him. Giggles led Fliqpy inside. Fliqpy was rubbing his hands together, waiting for the perfect moment to strike, but someone caught his eye. Flaky. He flabbergasted when he saw her. She was sitting, watching Cuddles trying to find the right input for the Wii behind the TV. He has never seen anyone like her. He has never seen anyone as beautiful as her. He has never felt much love or affection towards anyone before, only very dulled out and blurry memories from Flippy. He went and sat down on the sofa across the room from the chair Flaky was in. His gaze was interrupted by Cuddles saying hello.

He had no idea what was happening to him. He tried not to stare, "Hey Cuddles, and who's this?" Fliqpy asked.

"Flaky, she just moved here almost a week ago." Giggles said.

Flaky turned around, "Hi."

"Hello, my names Flippy, nice to meet you…" Fliqpy said.

Cuddles and Giggles found the way Fliqpy was staring at Flaky a little strange. Fliqpy absorbed the look of Flaky for a moment more and looked at Cuddles, "Uh, what are you doing behind there?" he asked, losing the desire to reveal who he really was.

"Trying to see if there is somewhere to plug in the Wii."

Fliqpy came over and looked at the TV from the other side and saw it, "The composite plugs are over here, Cuddles."

"Oh, thanks Flippy." He brought the Wii over to the other side and started plugging it in, "Wanna play, Flippy?" Cuddles asked, hoping for Fliqpy to saw yes.

"N-no. I would but, I need to do something. He walked out not knowing what just happened, not knowing what to do, not knowing how Flippy or anyone else would react.

 **That was short, shorter than I would have liked it to be. My goal for the next chapter would for it to be at least 7 pages long on Google Docs. I hope you enjoyed that small intro and will be wanting to see more, and I hope for some reviews on it, so at least say "I read it. It's shit." or "I read it. It's good." or something, because it took awhile for me to come up with an idea that I didn't keep running into dead ends with.**

 **And thank you for reading.**


End file.
